The world has gone shitty and I am magical
by Cade Edward Miller
Summary: Amber Sakaki is with the Clarke family when the world as she knows it turns into hell ,but what she doesn't know is her ancestor's deepest darkest secret. As she travels with the Clarkes she and Alicia can no longer hide their relationship from the group and Amber's power will no longer be hidden from her.


**GinnyTigressAllie here bringing** **you a Fear The Walking Dead and Disclaimer I do not own any charqcters or the show it belongs to AMC (I think.) the only Character I do own is my OC and she is a elemental.** "With the disease spreading my grandparents want me to come back to New Mexico to stay safe with them,but I keep declining the offer pissing my family off,Alicia I don't know what to do." claim I to my best friend Alicia Clarke that has been mourning Matt ever since she couldn't see him agian since he suffered a heart attack 3 months ago. Alicia looks at ne with fear in her eyes " What!You can't go Amber. Your everything to me your the only one that sees my pain and sorrow after Matt died. You also didn't say anything cruel when I told you I was bisexual." as the tears stroll down Alicia's face the teacher walks in yelling " Everyone we are evatating the school ,because of the disease spreading around we don't want any students getting sick. We are sending you home until this disease is over." with that I grab my bags stand up and sigh with sadness for I still have to tell my grandparents that I am staying with the Clarkes. As Alicia gets up I hear my phone ringing the most embarrassing ringtone ever,but I am not embrassed by it I just answer my phone " You have reached Amber Sakaki how can I help you?" as soon as finish talking my grandmother's shrilled voice practically yells " Amber, please come home? We need you here. If your not here who will help us when we get the disease or who will teach you to use yo- Charles are you okay? _Scream_!!!" I feel my heart race up as hear my grandmother's scream in my ear making me yell into the phone "Grandma! Abuela!What happened? Are you alright?" then the line goes dead along shrill beeping is all I hear making me think that my grandfather did something to my grandma dropping my phone to the floor I realize that both of my grandparents are now dead,but the thing is I don't know how meaning I am a orphaned orphan now that my only guardians are dead with that my grief washing over me I fall to the ground in despair and feel empty. As people walk past me they stare qith pity in their eyes as I look straight ahead me looking at the wall until I feel a hand on my shoulder making mw look up to the owner to see it is Alicia when I look up she quietly tells me " Amber,honey you can stay with my family until the disease is taken care of

and look on the bright side of that we can spend more time together as girlfriend and girlfriend." that is what makes me get up and smile at Alicia . When Alicia and I ger on the bus my phone rings yet again and the number is my older brother's ,so I answer "Jason? What happened to grandma and grandpa?" I hear a gulp come from ny brother meaning something is totally wrong ,but before he can say anything my phone dies making me angry for I need to know what happened to my grandparents. As I wonder what happended to my family I fall asleep dreaming of my parents when they died in a house fire making me wake up with a start yelling "Run!" making Alicia jump beside acknowledging that I had a bad dream and then realizing something I haven't making me question her " Alicia?What is it?" she sighs as the bus driver calls out to us " Hey!Clarke and Sakaki get off the bus it is your stop." jump out of the sit and follow behind Alicia as we walk to her house.

 _At Alicia's house_

When we get inside we hang up our bags quickly realizing that Mrs.Clarke and Mr.Manawa are not here making Alicia panic which makes me panic to,so I grab the house phone and call Mrs.Clarke to make sure she is alright along with Mr.Manawa. As my phone rings I start to become impatient for Mrs.Clarke to answer when she finally does she first asks me "Amber,is Alica alright?Are you alright?" I roll my eyes as I answer her "Yes,Mrs.Clarke. We are both alright,but we are wondering where you are." as I wait for an answer from Mrs.Clarke I hear I background noise that I cannot tell what it is until I hear Nick yell "Drive!" with that I feel worry spring up in my chest as I yell " Mrs.Clarke,are you alright?Is Mr.Manawa alright?Is Nick alright?" I wait for an answer for about five minutes until the phone gives me a reply from the other side from Mrs.Clarke "Yes,Amber we are fine. Although Nick's friend is dead." with that I feel my face go blank as I whisper "It was the nonhuman sound I heard. Nick's friend." I don't get a reaction from Mrs.Clarke, so I slam the phone down and walk away from Alicia trying to get my mind around the disease that is spreading and why 8t ise doing what it is doing. As I stand in place I feel a strange heat wash over me and I become light headed, so I try to sit down slowly, but before I reach the chair I faint hitting my head against the chair as I go down.

 **End of Chapter 1.I hope you enjoyed it. and yes I know Alicia isn't bisexual and that Matt doesn't die beforbefor he dies during,but I wanted something new with each character's personality.Sorry if I dissapoint ypu readers.**


End file.
